The Mutt of Toissaint
by tate457
Summary: SET AFTER WITCHER 3 WHEN YOU REACH ACT 1. Ciri is a witcher now but being a new witcher isn't easy, but when her and geralt get a job to capture the Werewolf in Toissaint instead of just killing the monster for a huge sum of gold, it cant be passed up. but when she meets Leo the new wolf of a Decendence from the very first, she learns there not all monsters.
1. War-hero

INTRODUCTION will jump to after the events in witcher 3 in act 1. Backstory and history of Leo Bianca a son of a inn owner and a blacksmith who live in a town to the southern end of Toissaint. He has a brother Ragnar and Maverick.

PROLOUGE

"My blades become dirty, all this melting snow. it's hell sent i tell you.." it is true in Toissaint there is no snow at all. "i don't even know who in their right mind would send us here for a cause like this." he said to me as we walked into the courtyard where the other soldiers were cleaning up the dead bodies and arranging them from our army to theirs, putting ours in the basement for storage until the next boat arrived and throwing theirs over the wall of the fort onto the ice below.

"our grace has a problem with them so that means her army does to. we need to remember that so we can finish this. it won't be that much longer till we are on a boat home." i told him as he continued wiping his blade off of the mud, dirt, and the rust that is forming. i looked over at the nursing tent and listened to them moan and groan as we continued to walk. i shifted my helmet from one arm to the other.

"this holds nothing to when we sparred with pa's old fence posts, do you remember how mad he got when there was a giant hole in his fence from us breaking them over each other." Ragnar asked me stifling a laugh.

"that i do he used to sit us down nag our ear off and make us repair it after we got more wood." i replied as we walked to the front gate and seen the two armies meeting point. we won't tell them but we are at the point where the army has lost its will to continue. one problem with fighting over here is we aren't used to the cold wet snow as they are. we continued out to the table and stood next to our general and waited for their conversation.

"Leo i don't have a good feeling about this. they seem on edge." he told me quickly i looked over them and seen the dark Armour they wore to protect them from the cold and swords that we all held.

"we've been fighting for a year and a half, i don't really expect them to be happy were here."i replied back to him in a whisper.

" we propose a duel, you win you get the coin for repairs and the ride to return back to your home while keeping the fort, and our recipe for vanguard wine, but we in you leave with no coin or a fort to command. and your queen must give us a written apology. and 125,000 crowns for the nuisance. i propose a 2 on 2. i have a pack of brothers who are the best sword swingers on the planet. do you have a pack like such?"the other commander asked. i looked at Ragnar and nodded my head at him, his eyes widened and he shook his head in disagreement, i opened my head at him in conformance when i brought out my fist and he brought his out to challenge me. we shook our fists in the air when he let out paper and i let out scissors. he groaned and we stepped forward and nodded to our general. he looked at us and nodded his head.

"as do we when would you like to begin?" he asked the other commander as two men came up with giant swords resting on their shoulders giving us a quarreling look.

"look afguard that one has short hair he must not be able to get any of the women." i looked up to my hair that is grown past my eyebrows but mostly short around my sides. i knew they weren't talking about my brother because he had hair that reached the middle of his shoulders in a pony tale.

"it gets more wenches than you could get." i told him giving him a smile and a chuckle.

"i would like to let you know that i am to be wed to a princess come next year." he said seriously to me. i looked to my brother and smiled at him.

"well sorry if we seem surprised but me and my brother have been sharing her, i didn't know there was a third party involved." i told his as my brother exploded with laughter.

"yes she's a wild one." he said to him as his face grew angry. he grabbed his helmet and slipped it onto his face covering in in black.

"you will pay for that." he said from behind his helmet.

"and we're sorry but you might want to tell her you're not going to make it to the wedding." Ragnar said to him while grabbing his helmet and pulling down the lid to cover his face as i did the same as every on started surrounding us in a giant circle.

"so which one do you want?" i asked him in a whisper as i unsheathed my blade from my hip.

"seems the boy choose you, i wouldn't disappoint him, and brother don't disappoint mother, she's looking forward to many grandchildren." he said as i walked over to the side and lifted my blade over to aim it at him. he walked closer grabbing his blade the hilt and letting it dangle at his side. the blade is about half a foot longer than mine. so i won't beat him on reach, maybe that's why he's won so much. no to hold this title he must have skill to go along with it. i start walking towards him when he swings it aimlessly trying to scare me. i jumped back then parried his attack cutting closely when he spun around my blade and went to throw his elbow at my side but i quickly ducked and threw the hilt of my blade into his ribs then sliding the blade across it, i jumped back and rolled when a hard kick landed in the side of my helmet. i got up and seen a blade falling towards me so i rolled out of the way and sliced my blade towards him catching his hilt making him roll the heavy blade to the side and i sliced his helmet making a sharp ring come off his helmet. he backed up quickly and let out a yell and took his knife up then down hard where i was i grabbed the blade of my sword and threw it up while holding the hilt as well making his blade jump back up i took the opportunity and thrusted my blade into his stomach, he dropped the blade and went to his knees, i pulled the blade out and sent it through again just to make sure he wasn't getting up. i pulled the blade out and looked at my brother who was fighting and clashing with the other duelist, the duelist slid his blades in the crevice of his thighs and my brother went down to his knees. i ran over immediately while the man pulled off my brothers helmet and grabbed his chin. aiming his sword towards his neck. i grabbed his arm and pulled on it while i slid my blade through the back of his chest and out the front. i threw him away from Ragnar and looked around as the other army grew quiet. i looked at my brother and made sure he was fine let out a chuckle.

"damn hair got in my face." he called out in pain as some men came over and put him on a stretcher as we laughed. the commanders met and shook hands. my commander turned and went back towards the fort and the other towards me.

"take their Armour as a trophy for you and your brother the swords also they should look nice in your home. and congratulations." he said before turning away. i took of my helmet and rubbed my chin feeling the prickles on it. i need to shave, and get a haircut. but it seems i'll be doing it soon when i return home.


	2. The White Wolf

Ragnar and I have been home for 2 years. Ragnar got pa's farm when we arrived home as a gift of congratulations while i got the family's vineyard. I haven't been to the vineyard in a while as it is not close to my family's home town. But it stands for when i decide i would like to go and start it up again. It's not in the best shape it has been while since anyone has lived there or kept up any of the work.

"Leo help me at the smithy today would ya?" my father asked me as I continued buttoning the shirt i slipped on.

"Yes pa i'll be out in a minute." i call to him as i continue down the steps of his house and into the dining room where i seen maverick sitting at the dining table.

"You alright,rick?" i asked him as he took a drink from his mug. He turned towards me and lifted his mug to me.

"Im doing great Leo im just ready for tonight, full moon, music, fires, and my sweet elizabeth shall be there also. Pa started the will for us to be wed, but he's taking his time finishing it." he says to me grasping his mug again and drinking more out of it.

"Don't be in such a hurry rick. You're only 17 there's no rush on it, you have many years to spend." i tell him as i pour a cup of water and drink out of it slowly. He pulls the mug back and swirls it around.

"Im supposed to join the royal knights in a year, i just want to spend all the time i can with my elizabeth." he said as he got up and grabbed his mug.

"You'll be fine you've been sparring with me and ragnar since you were young enough to walk. Youll make our family proud i've no doubt of it. And the family you will make on your own." i tell him as he smiles.

"Thanks Leo, will you be at the banquet tonight?" he asks me as i start to walk out.

"Of course i will be, there's nothing else to do tonight otherwise." i tell him as i shut the door and give him a wave.

The crackling fires and the music is going strong as me and Ragnar are sitting at a table with his girl on his arm named Vanessa, eren is on my side talking to them. Vanessa is a brunette slim girl who worked in our mother's inn. Eren is a blond girl with hair in a loose braid over her shoulder down to her breast. Me and ragnar have gotten so drunk we've grabbed our helmets off the racks and placed them on our heads with the lids wide open. We've continued to drink as much as we could. They keep our mugs full as we down one after another. I look around and see rick sitting next to elizabeth resting their backs on a tree. I look more over and see my father looking at the many knives and swords from people looking to have them sharpened and enhanced, or just get some handy work done on them. I see my mother serving wine out to people while taking there coin from there hands when she sees me and waves me over from where i'm sitting. I get up and knock on the table to get there attention.

"Mum wants to see me...i shall return with glory...and wine!" i call up to them grabbing a post and ripping it off and lifting it in the air.

"Go brother bring glory and triumph to the family." he says as his lid falls down his face covering it. I walk over to my mum and stick the stake into the dirt.

"How may i be of service my lady." i say as i bow to her.

"Ah such a gentleman, you may indeed, we are running low on wine could you go get some from the store shack?" david is gonna go with you just to make sure you...don't get lost." she says smiling as i look over at david. I give him a faint nod .

"Anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself." i tell her reaching for the post.

"Thank you kind sir, and leave the post." she tells me. I nod at her and turn away walking with david back to the table where Ragnar is sat.

"I'm afraid i have bad news, getting the wine will take some time but your saviors myself and a sir david shall return soon." i told them giving them a sloppy bow but i caught myself.

"Brother i shall go also...no wait nope i'm good."Ragnar stated out to us as he lifted his lid and fell back into the stool. I turned and walked away with david through the town.

"So david how you been recently." i asked him as we continued to walk.

"I've been good, just been hunting. You're mom is a blessing always buys my game at a price higher than i deserve. She's a angel." he says to me as we pass the inn.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know that woman has given me everything i have, and the food she makes is the best i have ever tasted." i tell him as we reach the woods. We continue until we reach the shed and open the door.i reach in and stuff bottles of wine into my bag and david does the same. I walk out and shut the door as we walk back slowly with me slipping and stumbling.

"Did you hear that?" david asks. As he stops and looks around. I look around and not hear a thing.

"What is it?" i ask him as we stand there, he looks around more and grabs a stick from the ground.

"I thought i heard growling or maybe it was... I don't know lets just get back." he begins walking and i follow.

"I think it's the alcohol on your mind davie, nothing out here but us and your imagination." i say as we continue when we hear a growling. We stop and turn looking around to see where it came from. I look around harder when i turn around back to town when a sharp pain bites down on my left shoulder and claws into my back. It rips out and i see david slam his stick into its snout and the animal jumps off rolling me over. I can hear david scream in pain but i can't move all i can see is the sky is clear and shining bright is a moon so full and close i looks as if i could touch it.

My eyes fly open while sun peeks in through the open door. I flinch back see that i'm on a soft bed. I don't even realize how i got here. The last thing i remember…

"good you're awake Leo." i hear from the corner of the room. I look over and see old man hedwig. A man in his late 80s i've known him all my life, i remember him when i was a little boy he taught me a couple tricks about wielding a sword and blending nature to come to a use that could save your life.

"Hedwig, where am I?" i ask him wiping the sweat from my head that was stinging my eyes.

"Don't move you're still weak. Do you know what happened?" he asks me. I look down at my chest.

"Not particularly, i think i was attacked in the woods. It wasn't human though. It was a animal. Is david alright? He was with me!" he looks down then back up at me.

"David wasn't found i sorry to say. You've been out of it for three weeks now. You should regain strength quickly but we need to talk, my boy." he says walking over to the door and looking out, and then closing it and walking over beside me. "Do you know what you were attacked by?"

"I… i don't know it was like a dog but much to big." i tell him.

"I'm sorry my boy but this was something much more dangerous. Something that is going to have repercussions in the future, very near i'm afraid. But you're from a family where it is a benefit." he says. Looking at me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" i ask him grabbing a mug of water from the table drinking it down.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Tale Mare?" he asks me.

"Wasn't he cursed or something?" i ask him back. He lifts his hand in the air.

"Almost HE wasn't cursed but the crones gave him great power, but it came at a price like always. They made him into a werewolf the very first. But anyone he left alive after a encounter was cursed therefore bringing many favors for the crones which ended in his death." he told me.

"Sounds like a shit deal." i said to him.

"Yes it is but it's no legend, it's true in fact. And you are a direct descendent of Tale mare, you are the key to… to everything. So much power you can have that you will." he says thrusting his hands outward. "I'm sorry to say i didn't expect anyone to come to the woods the night of the banquet. I thought that i could run free that night and enjoy myself. But the unfortunate event. I'm sorry to say it was i who attacked you. We have little control over ourselves when we are turned."

"You attacked me? What does this mean? What's gonna happen?" i asked him not believing it one bit wishing i would wake up.

"Im...sad to say that you're going to turn next week. But i can teach you! I have been this way since i was 20, your age. I can't master it but you have a way of being unstoppable, you could learn to control it. With my help anything is possible don't you understand. You would get anything you want, even protecting anyone you love from harm." he said pleading with me as i laid there taking it all in of what would happen. I looked at Hedwig and seen the pleading in his eyes. I rubbed my face off and looked at him once again.

"So you're a werewolf?" i asked him just to make sure that this was all real.

"Yes my boy i am." he said again looking me in my eyes.

"I'll give you the chance to teach me but how will i learn to control it what will i get out of this?" i asked him another question out of anticipation and worry.

"In do time you will get it. But lets dress you and tell your family your awake. Don't say a word about either of us because to them, we are still monsters in whatever form we are." he said as he threw me my shirt and grabbed his cane as he walked to the door.


	3. The Witchers

ACT 1

"You've done good Leo i'm proud of you really. You're trying to make sure you make no mistakes. Good job." Hedwig told me as we were sitting at a table in my mother's inn. I took a drink from my mugg and i placed it back on the table.

"Wouldn't have made it this far without you, you know that. Turning still hurts like a bitch but you said it would pass." I said looking at him.

"Yes itll pass but i wouldn't count on it anytime soon because it's going to take a while." he said scratching his beard.

"Damn i was hoping for a sooner answer. But i'm nowhere near as powerful as you." i tell him taking another drink.

"Maybe when were turned, but right now, you're more powerful than i've ever been, even before a turn. Don't worry you'll catch up before you know it." he says while he sits back quickly and looks around. He inhales through his nose quickly and sits up. "Do you smell that?" i sniff the air quickly then gag at the smell.

"It smells like i'm back at Fort Highrock, like death." i tell him smelling the air once more.

"Yes, and i only know one group of people who smell of it this strong." he says looking towards the door. He then looks at his drink and downs it quickly. "It's a witcher…"

"A witcher!" my eyes widen quickly and i look around to see where they are but i can't see them yet. "Don't they hunt monsters, or more like us!" i whisper sharply towards him in a commanding way.

"Yes they do, and they're coming here, there smell rolled off the wind so we have a while to prepare. Just don't act suspicious, just avoid them all together. They are the enemy to us." he said as he shook his head.

"What are they coming for? I mean it's not like there's much passed us…"

"Its definitely us. Somebody must have heard of werewolves here and decided to take the matter into their hands." he says.

"But we haven't killed anybody or anyone's livestock. Why would it be worth the money in the first place?"

"Some people just want us dead, there's not many of us that are as domesticated like we are. A lot just eat the villages. We have a bad name out for us." he said as we started to hear a horse neigh and stomp the ground outside. "There here, best behavior, our senses are about equal." he says to me as the door flies open. We look down at our drinks when we here a low voice start talking.

"Is there a room for rent around here?"

"Oh no, that's Geralt of rivia, the master witcher." hedwig calls over the table in a whisper i look over my shoulder and see a huge man with white hair and scars all over his face.

"Is he special or something?" i ask him turning back towards Hedwig.

"Special? He's a witcher master, me and him has crossed paths before a good 30 years ago. He almost got me too. The building collapsed in between us and i was able to get away from him before he could kill me. He was damn close though." he says looking back over my shoulder. "Who is that?" i look over and see a person with there back to us. I looked and see the two swords across there back and the shirt ending. Definitely a girl i could tell by her shape.

"Its a women. Pretty might i say." i feel my hand tugged across the table, i look at Hedwig and see him peering at me through his eyes.

"She may be pretty but she will end your reign of power quickly and without remorse, though she is not a witcher."he says letting my hand go.

"I thought you said there were witchers coming?" i asked him smelling the air again getting a whiff of the dead corpses.

"Only men are witchers. Their bodies can't take the required mutations. They've tried but none have survived. So this girl isn't a witcher." he says to me grabbing his cane from the side of the table."listen, if they ask you anything, be as willing to give help as you can. Don't give them any reason to suspect you, give them whatever they want." he says getting up.

"Where are you going?" i ask him quickly looking around.

"Me and the witcher fought long ago, i don't need him seeing me. If they're looking for a wolf, then they will see me before they ever suspect you. Remember what i said. And never trust them, they will kill you no matter what." he pulls up his hood and walks out the back door. I lean over and look into my empty mug and listen.

"I don't have one for rent, my son Ragnar has a farm nearby but he isnt fair on having visitors." my mum says to the witcher.

"Anything at all will do, we plan to be here for a few days maybe a week or two." the girl says from behind the man.

"If i may ask, why are you all hear? We've never had any problems with monsters." i hear my mum say to them. I can hear he steadily tapping the heel of her shoe.

"We have a contract out here. Have you heard anything about a werewolf?" i hear the man say.

"were wolves? No not a thing. I'm afraid you might be mistaken, there haven't been any attacks on people or their that matter." even when mum doesn't know it she has my back, a smile crosses my face quickly as i give a little chuckle.

"Trust me there around, we've been looking around already, we've found fur and claw marks on trees." i hear the man say to my mum. I can hear her take a deep breath in shock.

"Well we've never heard anything of the sort. I look up and out the window. I don't know what i thought. I turn inside a cave blocked in but Hedwig turns outside because my wolf isn't old enough to… make friendly with other wolves.

"Well i promise i will give any help that we can. My husband runs the smithy down the path. Tell him i sent you and he will sharpen your blades to perfection. As a place to stay i can't help you…" oh no, mum don't do it." my other son has a place not far from here, maybe a hour's ride out up north. You could ask him for a place to stay." she says to them. "He has food and water up there, we make sure of it. He's been up there a lot more since he started renovating it." she says to them.

"Hmm, we would rather have a place out of town either way."

"Well if you want to talk to him, he's inside here, somewhere. Last i seen he was behind that curve at a table in the back. Handsome boy, short black hair that poofs up, his name's Leo by the way. Can't miss him." she says. I look down at my mug as i hear footsteps walk to me.

"Leo?" i hear called out. I breath out quickly and i turn and wave at the man.

"That's me." i called to him and turned so i was facing them. I gave them a friendly smile hiding the immense fear i was holding inside.

"We were told that you could help us. Were witchers on the hunt for a monster near here, know anything about it?" he asks me as he stares me in my eyes. His eyes look like those of a cat.

"I haven't heard nor seen such thing." i tell him. He looks at me deep in my eyes searching for a truth in what i told them. I turn away and grab my mug to look into it and remind myself it's empty.

"Well we were talking to your mother and she doesn't have a place we can rent, but she said that we could ask you and give you rent for a room. What would it cost?" he asks me. I look at him then towards the girl. She t a witcher but it doesn't change the fact that she has a steel and a silver sword strapped across her back. She has a matching scar over her eye just like the man.

"Well i have more than one guest room i could give actually if the room is for you both. You all would have the whole upstairs to your selves. I only go up there to clean every now and again, in fact i cleaned them both just yesterday." i tell them quickly looking back at the man. He looks at the girl and gives her a nod. "You all already know my name, but what's yours?"

"Im Geralt, and this is my daughter Ciri. we won't be a nuisance at all, we just need a place to rest for a couple days, maybe a week or two." so this is geralt, Hedwig was right then. This is a very dangerous game that we are playing.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, if i could get 5 coin a night that would be great." i say to them while looking at them both.

"Thats cheap, so 10 a night for the both of us.." i cut him off quickly.

"Money hasn't been an issue and no, it will just be 5 a night for the both of you, i don't much mind having people there to be honest, anything i could do to help." i tell them both.

"Thank you then, when would you like to go?" ciri asks me while peering at her father. I look over at her and then back to her father.

"How about you visit my father's smithy and by the time you all get back i will be ready to ride out. Sound good?" i asked them as i stood up and Geralt did as well.

"That works out for us, we wanted to hit a couple stores either way, come on ciri. Let's go." he said as we walked to the front. I gave them a wave as they walk out the door. I turn and fill up my mug and take a drink.


	4. Home Sweet Home

I can hear the clicking of the horses of the horses hoofs on the stone that lines the path that we go down. Other than that nobody's talking, it's as if i'm alive. Except that there's two people here who want to hunt and kill me down. Other than that it's completely peaceful out here, the sun is bright with few clouds in the sky and there's the smell of roses and grapes in the air. I look back and see that i cannot see my home town where I grew up. I look down at my horse and see its thick brown mane over the black fur that covers my , that's his name. I named him just a year and a half ago when i got him as a youngling from his mother. I always trained him, i just kept him gaining new skills and worked on his speed. He's the fastest horse i've ever rode and seen at least in toissaint. I haven't lost a race yet he was bred for speed.

"You're awfully quiet over there." i hear ciri say over to me. I look over and see her riding next to me, i look around and see geralt behind us.

"Sorry about that, most of the time i'm riding alone." i tell her looking over and give her a smile but she keeps a blank face.

"Hm what's its name?" she asks me looking down at my horse.

"His name is shadow,what's yours?" i ask her looking down at the white horse.

"She's swallow." she says patting its neck softly as it neighs quietly.

"Like the bird? Very quick im guessing by its build." i say looking around it. "What about yours Geralt?"

"Roach." i hear him say from behind us. "How far is this place now?"

"Well actually we're about here, just a couple more minutes and we will be there." i say looking down at the house in the distance, it's got size but not enough to look like it's over the top. Just simple with the rooms i need. Outside is a stable for shadow and a mare i got recently, a three year old chestnut. Iplan for them to breed so i could have three maybe start a farm of my own. The old vines that are about with nothing growing across them, i took all the dead vines down i just need to plant new ones. Everything's coming together except that i'm going to need farm hands to take care of those. I have a basement in the house. I've been telling myself i should turn in there instead of the cave but if i got out i could destroy my house. I'm glad i haven't gotten myself to do that now. No evidence at the house. "What are you all hunting for any way?"

"Well we got word that 7 months ago 2 people got attacked by a animal. 1 died and disappeared, and another survived,so our first step is we need to find them, and then we figure out what attacked them." Ciri told me as she continued to hold her reins in her hands down near the saddle in a relaxed fashion.

"Any idea what it is?" i ask knowing that they do but trying to seem clueless.

"Well we were given a contract over a werewolf." she says as geralt rides up beside her.

"Is there anyone in the village that has white hair?" he asks me staring me down.

"No, not that i know of, why?"

"We were told that the wolf we are looking for is completely white, that means that they have white hair." he says looking at ciri.

"I've only seen to people with white hair and that's you two, sorry i can't be more help." i tell them looking back to the house. "Here we go, we're here." i tell them as we go up the path to my house.

"Is there a place we can rest our horses?" i hear Geralt call out.

"Yea, i got a stable. It has a couple stables open, there already hayed and ready." i pull into the stable and point to the two open stables. I went and stopped my horse and got off. I unstrapped the saddle and sat it on the side of the stable. I went and grabbed a couple carrots from the bucket and fed him while petting his neck. I walked out and shut the door and seen Geralt walk outside. I followed and looked at there horses and seen that the saddles were still on them.

"Are you all ready to see your rooms?" i asked them, "i'll have dinner cooked in 30 minutes."

"Yes, that sounds great, thank you." Ciri tells me looking at Geralt.

"Yea, thanks." He says with a blank face. I start walking towards the house with wood surrounding the house. I go up to the door and pull out my key and slide it in, turning pushing the door open. I've finished the inside, there's rugs and a dining table made out of some old wood. But at the end is my original armor from the war with my sword held towards the ground with its pure silver. Then next to it is my trophy, the full black iron with its huge sword put towards the ground as well.

"Here you go, kitchen is to the left and my room is to our right…" i hear a growling from the stairs and see a dog there. I hear a sword starting to be unsheathed and look back and see Geralt pulling it out. "Woah woah woah, thats my dog. His name is porthos, it's okay." i say reaching my arms out. He sheathes it back and i look at my dog. "Porthos, outside." i tell him as he runs past them.

"Most dogs i see are trying to rip my throat out." i hear Geralt say as he stares at my dog.

"Hm, well i promise he won't, now the stairs are over there, choose whatever door you like and there's a key on the table. I only have one so i can't give you both one." i tell them as they nod and start walking up the stairs. I walk to the kitchen and shut the door behind me and lean on the table.

"Shit, shit, shit." i say letting out a breath. I go over to the stove and put in some wood and light the fire. I make some stew, something easy and quick and leave it in there as the wood smolders down. I walk out of the kitchen and open the door and prop it open, i walk over to the stairs and call out that dinner is finished, then i walk outside. And go behind the house and close my eyes.

"There's something magic around here." i hear Geralt say, still upstairs.

"It's probably nothing, just some item around the house. Let's not pester him with questions he seems like a nice person."

"I've had nicer people turn out to be who i'm hunting. And stop saying details about what we're hunting he doesn't need to know everything."

"Father, he's letting us stay here, practically for free, let's just respect his privacy and be grateful, now let's just eat." i hear ciri say then footsteps. I look over and see if i see anyone then i jump up and stand on the wooden beams that surround my house. I walk around and find some plaster that i had covered. I dip my hand in it then push it into the cracks of the house and work my way around leaving myself to my thoughts. I need to ask more questions to figure out who set up the contract. At least to know who is behind this. And how they knew i was new, was white, and was even hear. I've been quiet, haven't had anyone see me or even gave anyone a reason to guess that i was one. I just have to keep reminding myself that they don't know who, and they won't find out unless Hedwig tells them. He wouldn't do that though, me and his bond is a strong one. It's like he's a grandfather, no a father. Hes taught me so much and has told me a lot of history about us. Im i just wish it didn't hurt so damn much. Every time i turn my bones break over and over to shape me the way it wants to be. And the day after, forget about it. That's the worst. You throw up repeatedly and for me it's even worst because i don't eat while i'm turned, not even animals. Hedwig says i should it could lead to my turns getting worst and hurting more, but i don't want to get out and hurt somebody so i refuse. Then there's the ache you have the whole day, makes you stumble and weak. Most of the time i spend my whole day passed out in my room. I look out at the sun that is starting to set and stare. I have a week and a half left till i turn and i can already feel myself getting...wolfy, a weird term i know but it's the only one i can think of. I can smell everything, hear everything, and i get more aggressive and...well i like the company of women more. I look down and hop off and land on my feet. I wipe of my hands and walk inside, i see Geralt and ciri looking at my trophy.

"Its pretty huh?" i say startling ciri but i know geralt already knows i'm there.

"Reminds us of some armor of some people we know." Ciri says looking at it closely. "But this sword is magnificent, it's a little long for my taste but beautiful." she says.

"It's too big for me as well, i never used it." i say walking and leaning on the table. Ciri turns to me with a quizzical look.

"Then why have it on display? If it means anything to you."

"You were in the military, weren't you." i hear Geralt say more as a statement than a question.

"Yea, me and my brother both. We fought side by side, we defended fort Highrock and me and my brother were put into a duel, we win. We get to go home on a ship and Toissaint gets paid as well as keeping Fort Highrock, we lose and they have to walk home with nothing. So me and my brother go into a duel with the man that was wearing that armour and his brother, apparently they were there best soldiers in the northern armies. We won both came home. Ragnar with a couple wounds on his legs. Me with a severe headache and here we are." i tell them.

"So you're pretty good with a sword i guess." he says back.

"Me and brother used to beat each other with fence posts since we could walk." i look at him then at ciri as she sits on a bench crossing her legs.

"So what else can you all tell me about this werewolf?" i ask them. Looking from one to another. Geralt leans forward and puts his hands on the table.

"Not much, but someone wants this wolf. Do you know anything about the attack or if the boy survived?" he asks me.

"There's no way David survived." i let slip out.

"You knew them?" Ciri asks quickly. I look around the room and back.

"I only knew david i don't know who the other one was." i tell them.

"Well how did you know he didn't survive then, he could have ran off and made it." Geralt says to me.

"I seen where they were attacked, trust me he's dead." i tell them getting up. "Well i'm tired i shall be going to bed. If you all need anything knock on the door and i'll be out in a minute." i walk into my room and shut the door. shit.


	5. Silver Bars

"Do they know anything?"

"I don't know we've barely talked when they're around. But it's been a few days,maybe they'll leave soon, i've been feeling… well you know how i've been feeling." i tell hedwig as he sits on a bench and im Leaning against his house.

"For a witcher she hides it well." he tells me waving to folk as they go by.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't really look like a witcher to be honest. She definitely hasnt went through the mutations, which means she still has her emotions. Very sweet girl, thinks you awfully nice." he says looking at me.

"Really? What." he's peering at me.

"When i said don't act suspicious that doesn't mean talk to them a lot, or be friendly just help them as much as you can without giving anything away." he says looking back towards the path. "Doesn't mean fancy the girl."

"What are you talking about i don't fancy her, i mean she is very pretty but i don't fancy her." i tell him staring at him then peering back at the path. "Maybe it's just me before a transition but i definitely don't fancy her,i mean she wants to kill us."

"Uhuh maybe, i understand. I do, i was young too once and i was going through the same things you are." he says chuckling.

"How did the fight with Geralt go?" i ask him. He looks back at me.

"I was Near Novigrad at the time, i went out to my spot where i would turn and i was far enough from everyone where i wouldn't hurt anyone but animals. Some people were camping in the woods and I ripped them to shreds, most people stay out of the woods at night but some boys went camping… and then the boards had bounties and Geralt picked it up, the next month when i turned he came and found me. We were in this old barn and he used a fire spell and it caught the hay. He would've killed me if the roof didn't fall in between us. I thought he was dead, but i guess not." he said looking towards the inn.

"You killed them?" i asked him.

"I would have killed you all that night if david didn't hit me over the head with that stick." he said looking at me. "I can't control what it does, you know that." i do, truthfully. I don't really remember what happens when i turn.

"Will i ever be able to control it? Or not hurt certain people at least, ones that i care about." i ask him. He looks at me then back at the road.

"Yes, you have to care enough that you can feel it subconsciously. It's weird there's only a few people that has succeeded in that practice. But it is possible." he says to me. I look out towards the inn and see my mother coming down.

"Leo could you come here for a few minutes? I need your help/" she calls down the road when she sees me

"On my way way." i call back loudly.

"I have to go Hedwig, i'll talk to you soon." i say as i walk down the steps from his patio.

"Remember be careful, don't trust them." he says after me. I open the door and see my mother behind the desk.

"Could you watch the place for a few minutes i have to go get the wine." she says as she walks out from behind the counter. I give her a kiss on the cheek and step behind the counter. I look around and see that the place is relatively empty. I serve a drink to a few people then stand there until my mom walks in with a couple bottles of wine.

"Why didn't you ask me to grab them?" i ask her as she takes my spot behind the counter and sets the wine up.

"I needed to get out of here for a minute, you should go home. It'll be dark soon, and you need some rest you have bags under your eyes." she says to me hugging me. I should go back now, i know. But i'm just not ready yet. But i should, so i will.

"You're probably right, i'll see you soon mum." i push her to arms reach and give her a smile. She pats my hands and says goodbye as i walk out. I go to my horse and hop on patting him and started to go.

I open the door to my house and shut it behind me letting out a shaky breath as i slide my hands through my hair getting the rain that came down out of it. I turn around and see Geralt and ciri sitting at the table with 3 mugs around the table.

"Sit down/" i hear Geralt say/ i look at ciri and see her looking into her mug then looking up at Geralt.

"Is everything alright?" i ask them, knowing that they probably know.

"We talked with your mother today when she went to go get wine." he says back to me. I look down and give a shaky breath as i walk over and sit down at the table.

"So what did she tell you?" i ask him looking into his face.

"She told you who the other victim was?" i ask him looking over at ciri who is looking me in the face.

"It was you, and there's no sign of David." he tells me.

"I haven't hurt anyone, i stay in a cave that…" i start when ciri interrupts me.

"We found the cave." i stop and look down at the table then grabbing my mug taking a drink from it. The room is silent.

"I don't know what to say." i tell them. I look up at Geralt and over to Ciri.

"Why are you white, when you turn." Geralt asks. I look at them and back to my drink.

"I'm a descendant of Tale Mare." i say quickly, there's no reason to avoid this anymore than i have.

"He never had kids." Geralt says.

"Guess again, because youre looking at one." i say looking down.

"I've never heard of any. Nor has any other witchers." He says back towards me.

"Look i was cursed okay, i don't hurt people i just go on with my life. It's like it never happened." i tell him.

"Most werewolves are complete monsters, eating and killing everyone. He doesn't seem like one. He would have ripped us apart by now." ciri says to Geralt.

"Ciri, we have to put the contract on."

"What is the contract?" i interrupt.

"Someone wants you,alive." at least i know that i'm going to live, at least for a little while.

"Who is it?" i ask again but Geralt just stands up.

"You'll meet him soon enough." he says reaching in his pocket. Pulling out a herb. "I'll give you a choice, we can do this peacefully and you eat this, and i take you. Or i shove it down your throat and i take you." he says laying it on the table. I look at it and back to him.

"I can't just do it willingly, i hope you understand." i say standing up from my chair, he looks down and grabs it then all i see it black.

I open my eyes to a rocking back and forth and to the sound of walking all around above me. There's a wood roof over me and the sound of water hitting something. I'm on a boat. I look over and see that i'm in a cage.

"You're awake." i look over and see Ciri sitting on a barrel with her legs crossed.

"Why are we on a boat, and why am i in a cage?"

"Well the cage is made out of silver so it will keep you in there, and were on a boat because you're going to change during the trip, and it will be quicker." she says looking into the cage.

"Okay, could i get something to?" i ask. She gets down and goes up without saying a word i look after her and wait a minute. I let out a sigh and lean back against the bars and look at my feet when i hear walking again, i look up to see her coming back down with a bowl and a spoon in her hand. She lays it on the ground and hands me the spoon then sliding it through.

"Here, i hope this is good." she says to me, i take a spoonful into my mouth and figure out how tired i really am.

"It's good thank you, how long was i asleep, anyway?" i ask her as she goes back to the barrel.

"A few days." she says to me."we had to make sure you were asleep so we could take you to the ship without a problem." i look over at her then take another bite of food. "Im supposed to make sure you don't try to escape." she says.

"Do you have to watch me...turn?" i ask her as she stretches her back.

"That's the plan, why?" she asks back.

"Its nothing, i've just never turned near anyone."


	6. The Turning

This place is hell, i can't stop pacing around the floor. I turn tonight and i just can't sit still. I can smell all of the crewman on the hull of the ship. I can smell the sea water, the fish. And worst of all the food there having, the meat mostly. I haven't had anything down here but stew and berries that the had with them when they left. I can hear people laughing at each others jokes over dinner. I know im going to turn soon and i need something to eat before or its going to be time in a couple of hours. I sit back against the bars and start shaking my foot tapping on another bar harshly. The change is coming i can feel it churning in my stomach. I open my eyes and kick the bars hard enough to make a rattle through the bars. I put my head in my hands and breath harshly. I can't stay cooped up in here like this. I start to listen again to the people up there and hear them continue to eat. No wonder people go crazy in cages. Im close to rattling this cage till it breaks. "So you're the descendant of Tale Mare." i hear in front of the cage. I look up and see a woman with black hair and a black fur coat. "What about it?" i ask her as i start to tap my foot again. "I haven't heard of one, and when i haven't heard of something, it usually doesnt exist." she states firmly staring at me. "Well i don't know what to tell you then." i say firmly. She raises her eyebrows at me and stares at me. "I would watch your tone, i could turn your inside out." she says staring at me. I stand up and walk to the door of the cage. "Can't get much worse than this." i tell her when she brings up her hand and points it at me with her palm facing up. She looks at me as i raise my eyebrows. "What are you wearing?" she demands. "The rags i've been put in." i say back. She flicks her hand back up into the air and looks at me. "My skin is still on the outside." "I've noticed." she says putting her hand behind her back. "Why should we believe your a descendant of Tale Mare?" she asks me sternly. "I don't know how anyone knew in the first place, not even my family new." i tell her. She looks at me for a minute then turns away. I look after her again and see if she's coming back but i see ciri coming in. "I'm sorry everyone was eating i couldn't get there as early as i usually do." she tells me as she brings me a plate with a few sandwiches on it and a cup of water.i can feel myself slobbering inside my mouth. She sits it down and slides it under. I grab it immediately and start eating it. "I'm sorry i didn't come sooner." she says again as i finish the first one. "Have you ate, yourself?" i ask her giving her a look. "No, i don't eat very much either way." she tells me. I grab the other sandwich then slide the plate out with the last one sitting on it. "I just want half of the water and i'll give the rest to you." i tell her. She looks at the plate then back at me. "No, i can't do that,this is all you've had since sun up. I won't take it." "I'm not gonna eat it, just do it...please." i say giving her a face. She looks back at me then at the plate then grabs it and then sit down near the cage. "You don't smell like death."i state flatly. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows. "What?" "Sorry, i mean you don't smell like...a witcher i guess. The only one ive smelt is you and Geralt." i say flatly. "Sorry if that came off offensive, my mind isn't working just right with my turn coming." i tell her. She looks down at her sandwich and nods. "Does it hurt?" she asks me. "What does?" "Turning into a werewolf? I mean does it feel natural to you or not?" i look at her then to my cup of water. "Yes." i say flatly. "What does it feel like, by comparison?" "I honestly can't find anything that feels like that." i tell her. "Have you ever seen one change?" "No, but i've seen a few of them. Even killed a couple." she tells me. I can't help but feel uneasy this but also relief at the same time. "How long have you been a witcher?" "I just started recently." is all she said. "Dont feed me. While i'm turned i mean, i'm kinda starving it out." i tell her. She gives me a look then looks back down.i hand the mug through the bars for her to grab it. "Okay i won't." she says back. We sit there for a couple minutes when the door opens and the woman walks back in with Geralt in tow. Ciri gets up and starts to walk over to them. They start out in a conversation but geralt and the woman start to argue.i get up and go next to the cage when my ears start to ring and i can feel my head start to pound in my ears. I grab my head as i slip down and hit the bars on the way down making a ring and rattle come from the cave. Im bent over with my head into the floorboards below where i have slept so many times. I rock myself trying to ease the pain that is coming soon i know it. That's when i hear the snap and popping of my bones start to break and reset. Im reaching up for a bar to grip and pull myself flat, but when i touch instead of the cool metal that was there, it feels like complete fire. I jump back and instead of a yell of pain i hear myself whimper. I start to feel the pressure on my jaw bone. I look up to get my face off the ground. I then feel my snout grow in, pulling and burning all my muscles and bones as it does. Then i can't remember. I open my eyes to the sound of stomping on the hull. I groan and roll over to place my hands on the ground and push myself onto my knees. "You're up." i hear outside the cage. I look over and see ciri hop off the barrel and stand at the cage. "I'm gonna throw up." i tell her as i get closer to the edge of the cage. She turns around and grabs a wooden bucket and brings it over in time for me to throw up into it. I sit in silence for a couple minutes waiting on more to come. "We believe you. I mean Geralt and i believe you." she says sitting next to the cage. "Yep, i don't know how you can stand the smell. I smell like a wet dog right now." giving a slight chuckle at it that turns into Coughter. " i know this is far fetched but could i jump in the water to clean myself off?" i ask her. She looks over at me. " i could bring you a bucket of water." "I would accept, but i sleep here. It would be all wet and… please don't make me do that." i say again. "Ill let you out afterwards for a while, sound good?" she says. I look at her and back down at the bed. "Geralt might not allow that." "I don't think your going to cause any trouble." she says as she gets up and leaves. Ciri opens the hatch and we walk out onto the deck and i'm blinded by the sun. i let my eyes adjust to the brightness on the deck and seen all the people working and climbing the ropes. "You can do whatever you want, we will go back down when the sun sets." "I can do anything?" i ask her again. "I don't think your going to attack anyone. Ill be up here on the deck if you need anything." she tells me. I nod my head at her. She turns and walks up the stairs to the top deck. I look around and go to the side of the helm and lean on it. I can see the land. We seem to just be off the coast. Didn't really help much, i wanted to know how much longer i would be on this boat. I look up to ciri and see her sitting on the side of the boat reading a book. She has her legs hanging of side where if she leant forward enough she would fall over into the water. Oh my legs are killing me, i mean my whole body is but my legs are the worst. I look at my hand and don't see a mark from touching the bars last night. It hurt me last night that's for sure. I look back at the people working and there starring at me. I turn back around and look over the deck again. This is way better than the cage. "What are you doing out of your cage mutt?" i hear someone yell over at me. I turn around and see a sailor who is staring at me with a couple around him. I turn away and look back at the coast. "I guess he wasn't trained proper, he's supposed to come when hes called." he says as he walks closer. "Hey im talking to you." "I hear you." i say back still staring away from him. "Well you need to come when you're called or i'm going to beat you like a dog." i hear him say to me. "I'm not looking for a fight, just go on back and leave me here." i say to him still staring at the coast. I look over at ciri and see a man slip into her knocking her off of the boat. I throw my legs over and jump into the water and go full water is strikingly cold. I swim over to where she went in and go under looking for her. I can't find her and i go back down and look again to the point i can't then i see a book i go down and grab it. I surface again and get my air, i ready myself to go back down. "Looking for someone." i hear from up top, i look up and see ciri hanging onto the side of the boat. "I thought you fell in." i call back out of breath. "Look the dogs trying to impress its mate." the sailor called down. I looked back at ciri as she climbed up. "Quiet. And throw down the rope." she yelled at the sailor who has been tormenting me. He shuts his mouth and reaches down grabbing a rope and tossing it over the side for me to grab. I grab it and climb up. I throw my legs over and fall down to my knees as i touch the ground from the pain in my legs. I push myself back up and look down at my wet clothes that are spread across my body. "What, did you think i couldn't swim?" asked ciri as she walked up to me. I threw my hair out of my face and looked at her. "I guess it was just a reaction i guess." i tell her back giving her a little laugh. She gives a slight smile and gestures to the bow. "Come on i'll give you your clothes back." she tells me as she walks away towards the top deck of the ship. 


End file.
